<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to survive award shows by PutTheKnifeDownElmo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722573">How to survive award shows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutTheKnifeDownElmo/pseuds/PutTheKnifeDownElmo'>PutTheKnifeDownElmo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Support, friendship woooo, not relationships - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutTheKnifeDownElmo/pseuds/PutTheKnifeDownElmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuhua hates award shows, everything about them puts her on edge. But her members make the whole experience bearable, perhaps even enjoyable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua, Yeh Shuhua/Minnie Nicha Yontararak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to survive award shows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments welcome! Inspired by some events but all made up let’s not take anything seriously</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuhua hated award shows, quite frankly they were long and boring not to mention stressful. The whole glamour of it all, eyes watching them everywhere, was not the ideal of how Shuhua would choose to spend her night. No, she’d much rather be watching a kdrama on her beloved sofa with Haku and Mata by her side. But she didn’t get a choice in this, so here she was, sat in the waiting room as she listened to the idle chatter of her members. </p>
<p>Usually she would be at the heart of the chaos, that was the kind of youngest she loved being. But Shuhua hated award shows for another reason. With so many people there, speaking quickly, so fast she felt like they had taken a page out of Soyeons book and decided to rap the whole thing making the whole experience very overwhelming. What if she messed up? What if she didn’t greet someone properly? Shuhua was well aware that scandals occurred frequently, particularly for girl groups, as a result of what fans deemed inappropriate behaviour. Admittedly, Shuhua was not often the one to care what they public thought but equally she didn’t want to damage her groups reputation. She loved them too much for that. </p>
<p>The members were well aware for her disdain for award shows, how could they not. After all, Shuhua was very vocal about it. But they tried to help the best they could. </p>
<p>Miyeon of course decided that the best method to distract the youngest, was by endlessly bothering her. From stealing her shoes, to forcing her into a reluctant game of hide and seek. How were they supposed to play hide and seek in a waiting room anyway? </p>
<p>But Shuhua indulged the oldest, like she always did in the end, and found a smile creeping onto her face as she counted to 100. Shuhua was well aware of what Miyeon was trying to achieve and she couldn’t be more grateful, but she’d never say that aloud. Maybe she’d just shove Miyeon away less, that would have to do right? </p>
<p>When she finally reached the end, Shuhua called out loudly “Ready or not, here I come!”. </p>
<p>Apparently the oldest was not ready, as Shuhua found her instantly hiding under a table in the corner. Shuhua found herself doubled over in laughter, struggling to breathe, tears pricking at her eyes as she was vaguely aware of Miyeon crawling out of her “hiding” place complaining all the way. </p>
<p>“Don’t tease me! It’s your turn now, let’s see how well you do!” </p>
<p>And just like that Shuhua found that the time flew by, as the members fondly looked on. </p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p>Minnie took a different approach of making sure the youngest was fully fed at all times, being an endless supply of her favourite food. She had even gone to the extent of packing Shuhua a lunchbox of her favourite Thai food that the girl had been craving before. </p>
<p>As Shuhua happily munched on the food that Minnie had ever so kindly provided, she decided that she would never take her members' kindness for granted. Maybe she should learn to bake, repay them with tasty treats. </p>
<p>Once she was fully satisfied, Minnie shuffled over to her side and pulled out a notebook, flicking through some of the pages. </p>
<p>“I was studying mandarin last night” the older began, “and I got stuck on this phrase, could you explain it to me?”. </p>
<p>Minnie always knew how to make home feel less far away, and Shuhua couldn’t help but smile as she read the language that was most familiar to her. The next half hour was Shuhua patiently explaining and Minnie scrawling notes down. Once she was satisfied, the older looked up with a grin, “Thanks Shu!” She said as she ruffled her hair. </p>
<p>“Could you also teach me some more Thai?” </p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p>Everyone knew how clingy Shuhua was to Soojin, but no one could deny it was a different breed of clingy at award shows. Soojin provided a sense of comfort that the younger girl craved at times like this, as she felt that dark anxiety bubbling up at her throat. They were sat watching the performances with the fans surrounding them. No matter where Shuhua looked there were eyes everywhere. Whether that was eyes of her seniors, or juniors, or just onlookers she hated it. It felt like they were watching her, waiting for her to make a mistake. </p>
<p>Shuhua looked around, admittedly a bit desperately, and saw Soojin sat at the far end with Miyeon happily chatting away. Usually that would be ample source for her to go over and jokingly break them up, but in her heightened sense of anxiety she barely even registered the interaction. Shuhua turned to Yuqi but she was distracted by Soyeon so offered no help there. </p>
<p>After what felt like forever, the performance ended, and the lights came back on as the break began before the next performance. This was her chance, Shuhua thought, as she stood up to swap seats. Yuqi didn’t even notice, typical. She quickly made her way over and sat at the edge as to not get in between Miyeon and Soojin, Shuhua didn’t have it in her to fake argue with Miyeon.</p>
<p>As soon as she sat down, her anxiety dissipated by at least 20%. That number only lowered as she felt Soojin wrap her arms around her. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” She heard Soojin whisper. </p>
<p>Shuhua took a long pause, deliberating as to what to say. “There’s too many “ she said finally. </p>
<p>“People?” </p>
<p>Shuhua hummed in response, leaning back slightly into Soojins arms. They stayed like that for a little while, surprising Shuhua as she didn’t think Soojin was possible of prolonging affection for this long but she wasn’t going to question it. Until the lights dimmed and the next performer came on. The two turned in their seats, facing the stage once more. </p>
<p>But Soojin kept a secure arm around Shuhua, and she felt like in that moment there were no more eyes watching. It was just the two of them. </p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p>Soyeon always tried her best to make sure her members were comfortable, that was the kind of leader she was. Shuhua was no exception. </p>
<p>So it didn’t take long for Soyeon to realise that there was something wrong with their youngest as Shuhua anxiously practiced the choreography in the corner of the waiting room. </p>
<p>Truth be told Shuhua was beyond stressed, there was some last minute changes to the dance break and for whatever reason it was not sinking in causing panic to rise within her. The more panicked she got, the more her brain went completely blank. </p>
<p>Normally she’d just ask one of the other members for help but she was so absorbed in her world crumbling that the thought hadn’t even crossed her mind. That was until a tap on the shoulder broke her out of it.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?” Soyeon gently asked. </p>
<p>“I just… I-“ She couldn’t even get the words out to ask for help, it felt like her brain was covered in a dark fog. </p>
<p>“Hey it’s okay, take a minute, there’s no rush”</p>
<p>Soyeon waited patiently as the youngest collected herself, taking a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. </p>
<p>“Can you help me with the dance break?” She said finally. Soyeon responded with a kind smile, as she went from the beginning, step by step, making sure that Shuhua didn’t feel rushed. <br/>After a mere 10 minutes, Shuhua didn’t know what she was worrying about. With the guidance of Soyeon, acting almost as a life preserve for Shuhua’s panic, she was back to dancing at her full capability. </p>
<p>“You’re gunna kill it Shushu” Soyeon reassured. </p>
<p>But as the adrenaline from her panic wore off, she couldn’t help but feel tired. Of course Soyeon noticed and she guided the younger to lay down, with her head resting on her lap. </p>
<p>“We’ve got time, sleep. I’ll wake you when we need to leave” </p>
<p>Shuhua knew that there was no one better to guide her than Soyeon.</p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p>Yuqi helps in her own way, Shuhua supposes. She was hyper in any setting and didn’t let the imposing nature of hundreds of eyes watching her get in her way. Her playfulness almost made Shuhua jealous. But of course Shuhua didn’t stay sat still for long as she was roped into Yuqi’s mayhem. It wasn’t her fault, Shuhua would later claim, after all everyone had left the two youngest to their own devices. </p>
<p>“Bet you can’t stack five of these water bottles” </p>
<p>Shuhua looked at her in sheer disbelief, how could she not be worried about the people watching them in the slightest? But her reservations went out the window as she saw Yuqi’s teasing eyes. </p>
<p>“You’re on. If I stack five then you owe me Ramen for a week”</p>
<p>“Deal” Yuqi was quick to reply.</p>
<p>And just like that Shuhua got to work, concentration filling her face as she carefully stacked one water bottle on top of the next, with Yuqi jeering beside her. But Shuhua’s competitive side was not to be underestimated. Within only a few minutes, she was placing the last water bottle on top of the stack, perfectly balanced. </p>
<p>Even Yuqi had to admit it was impressive. Her reality was quickly broken as she noticed Itzy walking past them, right as Shuhua was about to take down her impressive tower out of sheer embarrassment, Yuqi’s words stopped her.</p>
<p>“Hey guys! Come look at what Shuhua made!” </p>
<p>Itzy were quick to praise Shuhua’s craftsmanship and even attempted their own water bottle tower, admittedly to less success. It wasn’t long before Yuqi was placing a new bet of “who can land a bottle flip the fastest” to which Shuhua won again, but found herself laughing hysterically as Yuqi bowed to the audience when she finally landed one. To Shuhua’s surprise, the audience erupted in cheers.</p>
<p>This was the first time she found herself looking at the crowd not with fear, but with affection thanks to her overly extroverted friend. </p>
<p>She realised that maybe award shows were worth it when she got to hear Miyeons voice project to thousands, or see Minnies joyful tears when they win, or watch Soojins dancing captivate the audience. It was worth it to see the look of pride on Soyeon’s face every time they had an award in their hands, or hearing Yuqi’s voice quiver as she thanked her parents in her acceptance speech.</p>
<p>Of course, she still hated award shows. But if there’s one thing Shuhua hated more than award shows, it would be award shows without her members.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>